Kyou's Suffering
by Empress Satori
Summary: Kyou is depressed & nobody knows. Yet after a horrible crime is commited against him, everyone will. As he falls deeper into his despair, it is clear that someone needs to step in and heal him, but what if Kyou doesn't want to be saved? Yaoi, Rape. HIATUS
1. Why?

Disclaimer: Y'know what? I get sick an' tired of these veeeeerrry easily. Therefore, this will be the only disclaimer that you'll see in this story. Me no own Fruits Basket or any of its characters (though each and EVERY bishounen in that show has been temporarily taken for the purpose of being my slave, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! Okay, I'm done. I now give them back.), they rightfully and legally belong to that wonderful lady that is Takaya Natsuki (Natsuki Takaya to you if you're not Japanese). Arigato Takaya-san for bringing such wonderful characters into our lives, which now have meaning. I will also be using both manga and anime references, which means Rin (the horse) and Kureno (the rooster) will be making brief appearances (only b/c the translated manga is only up to #3 in the U.S.A., but I think I know enough about them to put them in here). I also put up random snippets of songs that do not belong to me either. AND, about a week after posting this fic, I found out (completely by accident!) about the Ch. 97 twist!! That, however, will not change anything in my fic. It will go on as if the spoiler never occurred. In my mind, it is still the same thing we all thought it was before Ch. 97, and it will stay that way because of the great plots that can be developed out of it. So, no plot switching.

Summary: When all the ridicule and taunting becomes too much for poor Kyou, he gradually begins to fall into a slow depression. One particularly cruel act from Akito on the day of his mother's death finally makes him lose whatever strength he had left and he succumbs to the darkness. Dead to the world and slowly wasting away, who will be able to pull Kyou out of the void when even Tohru can't? Who will be able to save the cat, when it appears the cat doesn't want to be saved?

Pairings: Y'all this is Shounen Ai, I repeat this IS SHONEN AI!! That means (boy/boy) loving. No likey, no read, but I would appreciate all the reviews I can get. This is not a poll pairing anymore. This fic was previously "ejected" from the site because I previously had a poll going on. I will NOT make that mistake again!! Being on probation is enough for me, thank you! I might make it Yaoi but if I do, Kyoukichi WILL be UKE!!

Warning: This is an angst/depressing fic. Kyou will be VERY OOC and also suicidal by way of starvation. Akito will also be very cruel to my poor koneko-chan (-- when is he NOT!) I hate doing this to KyonKyon but this shows just how much I love him! I also wanna know if I should do attempted rape or actual rape, someone help me out on that one. And last but not least... should I make this an Mpreg or not? Give me advice.

Symbols: Kyou normal P.O.V. "Kyou" talking _**Kyou** _ flashback, _'Kyou' _ Kyou's thoughts, _Kyou _other people's thoughts (whoever's P.O.V. is whoever's thinking at that moment). Whenever there's a combo of symbols, both are happening at the same time

K, I think that's it; well let's get this show on the road people.

Kyou's Suffering Chapter 1

Why?

_All that I've been given,_

_is this pain that I've been livin'._

_They got me in tha system._

_Why ya gotta do me like that?_

_Tryin' ta make it my way,_

_But got sent on up tha highway._

_Why oh why they gotta do me like that?_

- 'Why', Jadakiss featuring Anthony Hamilton

_**Baka neko...disgusting creature...evil beast...ugly, smelly...monster.**_Those were just some of the many degrading things he had been called over the years, and every single one of them stung. Of course few knew of the true pain they caused the ginger haired boy. I mean how could they? After all, if he hurt, he sure didn't show it. A farce, that's what his life is. An angry, brash façade, that's what he hides behind everyday. You'd never stop to think that behind those fiery eyes, there laid a deep pain, hidden well behind the closed up walls of his mind...and heart. Well if you truly hated this tormented soul, then today you'd be in luck, for today was the day that those mental walls came crashing down into rubble. For as he contemplated his thoughts, Souma Kyou... began to cry.

'_Why? Why must they all treat me like this?! Is it because I'm the neko? Is that why I'm either shunned or jeered at? Hated and beaten or ignored all together? And is that why everything is ALWAYS my fault? I never asked to be born ESPECIALLY as the neko... the Juunishi reject. Akito and the others are probably right...I'm just the baka neko...the kaijuu...I don't belong here... in this family or anywhere for that matter. That's why you couldn't stand to be near me otousan; that's why you died, isn't it okaasan?' **I love you Kyou**'You liar... you couldn't stand to be near me either. At least otousan had the guts to leave...HE didn't make me watch HIM die! And it's always the same reason... the reason that hides its ugly head behind these damned beads! That's why I've always been alone, that's why I'll always be.'_

Kyou furiously blinked back unwelcome tears from his eyes as he lay on the rooftop of Kawaia High. Although if you knew of his past, then you would understand that he had a good reason. Today... is the anniversary of the death of Souma Ninako. "Who was she?" you may ask. The answer's quite simple really... she's Kyou's mother.

'_It's been what? Nine, ten years since she committed suicide? Phht, it doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is that it's the neko's fault. It's always been the neko's fault...it was my own fault I was born cursed. Can't blame it on nobody else but me. It was my fault alone that Akito beat me, not to mention cursed my very meaningless existence. The reason I'm to be locked away in a cage until my last dying breath...me. So of course it's also my fault that otousan vanished from our lives without a trace. And without a doubt...it's my fault that okaasan later ended up hangin' herself in her bedroom. And it's my own damn fault that I loved her till the very end, even though she didn't love me. ' _More tears came. Followed by more attempts to keep them at bay, only these ended in failure. _'Why? Why can I be loved by someone who really cares? But who'd wanna love the baka neko anyway?' _"Okaasan..." Kyou muttered to no one in particular. Then, coming to a firm resolution that would ultimately cause him pain, Kyou set forth down the steps and out of Kawaia altogether.

"I don't care what Akito does to me anymore, I... I just HAVE to do this...for me. Well then, first things first." Kyou said to himself as he walked inside a florist's shop and purchased a bouquet of pink carnations rimmed with red. _'Okaasan's favorite flowers. She loved how the edges we're always rimmed with a different color, she never said so...but I knew.' _Then up the street he walked, down a path that would lead anyone that followed to the infamous (well, to the Juunishi, at least) House of Souma.

Kyou was afraid; the fear clearly visible in his eyes, yet his pride would not allow him to admit such a thing. Yet that fear would not allow him to leave this estate; he himself would not permit it. He had something that need to be done and he would do it, Akito and the others be damned. Hopping the main wall with his natural, feline grace, Kyou landed and preceded to walk towards the Souma's private cemetery. He knew his punishment for disobeying Akito's rules and entering the main grounds, but like I said, he didn't care. He also knew that Akito would find out about his presence soon, what with all the glances and whispers he received from the residential Souma members that saw him wandering about. _'One of 'em's bound to snitch to Akito; after all, he might even give 'em a reward for some gossip about the unfaithful kaijuu'_ He sneered just thinking about it. 'No one's gonna stop me, not until I've done what I NEED to do!' You see, Kyou was on a mission, and an important one at that. Today...is the anniversary of Kyou's mother's death... and Kyou has gone to visit her for the first time since her funeral. Unbeknownst to Kyou, today was also the day that he would be broken, for Akito... Akito already knew he was there. And he wasn't too happy, not at all.

End Chapter 1

Okay!! Chapter 1 is done!! This is really short, I know this, but it took me a whole lotta effort, so please review. And since the poll had to be taken off, I'll use the results I got from the poll before ejection, EXCEPT for the pairing; that, my friends, will be a surprise. Sorry for all the people who took the time to vote, can be a real bitch about things sometimes, ne? Whether you read chapter two or not doesn't matter, it's the same as before, so no changes have been made. Hope all y'all still like it!

Ja ne,

Empress Satori


	2. Falling Into Darkness

This chapter has the whole song, just because I thought it was appropriate; seeing as it represents Kyou's past, present and future if he doesn't get the help he needs to change. It also will fit his disposition in my story, so read it carefully; I think you'll understand.

Kyou's Suffering: Chapter 2

Falling Into Darkness

_Happiness is just a word to me_

_And it might have meant a thing or two_

_If I'd known the difference_

_Emptiness, a lonely parody_

_And my life, another smokin' gun_

_A sign of my indifference_

_Always keepin' safe inside_

_Where no one ever had a chance_

_To penetrate or break in_

_Let me tell you some have tried_

_But I would slam the door so tight_

_That they could never get in_

_Kept my cool under lock and key_

_And I never shed a tear_

_Another sign of my condition_

_Fear of love or bitter vanity_

_That kept me on the run_

_The main events at my confession_

_I kept a chain upon my door_

_That would shake the shame of Cain_

_Into a blind submission_

_The burning ghost without a name_

_Was calling all the same_

_But I just wouldn't listen_

_The longer I'd stall_

_The further I'd crawl_

_The further I'd crawl_

_The harder I'd fall_

_I was crawlin' into the fire_

_The more that I saw_

_The further I'd fall_

_The further I'd fall_

_The lower I'd crawl_

_I kept fallin' into the fire_

_Into the fire_

_Suddenly it occurred to me_

_The reason for the run and hide_

_Had totaled my existence_

_Everything left on the other side_

_Could never be much worse than this_

_But could I go the distance_

_I faced the door and all my shame_

_Tearin' off each piece of chain_

_Until they all were broken_

_But no matter how I tried_

_The other side was locked so tight_

_That door it wouldn't open_

_Gave it all that I got_

_And started to knock_

_Shouted for someone_

_To open the lock_

_I just gotta get through the door_

_And the more that I knocked_

_The hotter I got_

_The hotter I got_

_The harder I'd knock_

_I just gotta break through the door_

_Gotta knock a little harder_

_Gotta knock a little harder_

_Gotta knock a little harder_

_Break through the door_

- 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door', Yoko Kanno

"Hi okaasan, it's been a while hasn't it? Since your funeral, actually. Well, I moved in with Shishou so I haven't been in the city to come by. You and I both know that even if I did live in the city, Akito wouldn't let me step one foot through the Souma gate, let alone come visit you. I brought you some flowers, I remembered that they were you're favorite, I overheard you tell otousan they were once." Kyou then let a forlorn smile cross his lips. 'Look at me, I'm so stupid; you didn't even love me and here I am, endangering my life, all to visit YOU!' "But...I guess it's for the best. After all, no matter what... you ARE still my mother. Right?" Five minutes later, Kyou said his prayers and got up to leave. 'Hopefully I can get outta here before Akito sends one of his lackeys, or even worse... himself.' He turned around... only to find Akito standing not more than 5 feet away from him.

"Well, if it isn't the monster. What brings you here, against my orders? Visiting that whore you called a mother, ne?" Akito let a sinister smile cross his face as he saw the cat visibly flinch. _'He's barely controlling his anger; think I'll have a bit more fun with him...before I break him.'_ "Well, that's right I suppose; the bastard must visit the bitch at least once before he gets locked up, it just wouldn't be right if he didn't. And yet, if I had you for a child, I think I would have killed myself too." "SHUT UP! You may be the head of the family but you know nothing...NOTHING about the pain! You want everyone to pity you just because you're dying, and when you go, you wanna drag everybody with you! I'm sick of your bullshit Akito! I don't give a damn about you anymore!" Akito's twisted smile turned into a frown. _'So, he thinks that he can talk to me that way and I'll just ignore him, what manners. I'll teach him a lesson yet. A lesson he'll never forget!' _Akito snapped his fingers and before Kyou could react, he had been knocked out by Kureno, the rooster of the Juunishi and Akito's loyal bodyguard/servant.

When Kyou woke up he realized he was under a roof instead of outside. He looked around and a wave of fear swept over him as he realized his surroundings. _'I'm in Akito's room.'_ He tried to get up but found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself but unfortunately, the current owner of the room heard him. "Now, now Kyou, we can't have you getting away while I teach you your lesson now can we?" Akito drawled out as he uncurled a whip. Though afraid, Kyou still felt the need to defy Akito with a venomous "Fuck you!" "Not till later" Akito whispered as he brought the whip down on the chained neko repeatedly. Kyou hissed in pain but his pride, though slowly fading, would not allow him to scream. "Well it seems that I'm just not getting through to you, neko. Maybe, the second part of this lesson will be remembered." Akito then added a studded and spiked attachment to the whip, and continued to beat the poor boy to an inch of his life, ripping his clothing to pieces with each lash. After Akito obviously saw that the beaten and bloody Kyou wouldn't scream, no matter how much he whipped him, he decided that now was the time to break him. 'You will scream for me, you pathetic creature!'

Then he threw the whip aside and slowly began to take the shredded clothing off Kyou, loving the way the tattered pieces made a sickening "squelch" as he pulled. After he pulled down Kyou's pants, much to Kyou's horror, he began taking off his own kimono. "No!" Kyou whispered, desperately trying to free himself from his chains, but to no avail. _'Please no! Don't let this happen, not now!'_ But all his pleads were in vain as Akito pulled down Kyou's boxers, positioned himself and thrusted into him without preparation... and without mercy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyou screamed as he was repeatedly ripped into. Despite Akito's frailty he was extremely big... and horrendously violent with the poor neko, ramming into him each time with a greater force than before, purposely missing Kyou's spot so he would feel nothing but the constant pain. Kyou's tears mingled with the blood on his face as he continued screaming; not just in pain, but for anyone who would help him. _'Like anyone would help the baka neko.'_ And as Akito spilled his seed into the broken boy with an extra harsh thrust, Kyou felt something rip inside of him, and he yelled out. Akito got up after removing himself from the suffering Kyou, placing his kimono back on; a hint of satisfaction appeared on his face. "Maybe NOW you'll listen to your master when he speaks, you pathetic creature. No one will ever love you, that's why nobody came to help you. All you are is a beast, who will always be alone. However, you do make a good fuck toy; maybe I'll come visit you more often, if you survive that is." And with that statement he gave Kyou a well placed kick in the stomach, which would have slammed him into the wall if he wasn't still in chains. As a result of still being held down by the irons, Kyou's body jerked at the force of the kick, breaking two ribs and dislocating his left shoulder in the process. Smirking at Kyou's massacred body, Akito left the room. The pain from all his numerous injuries was just too much for the brutalized boy, and before he blacked out, Kyou thought _'No one will ever love me now, but who'd love me anyway, I'm nothing but Akito's toy, like he said. I... am alone. I'll never let anyone hurt me again... no more.'_ And Kyou succumbed to the sweet call of unconsciousness. He never felt the chains being unlocked and taken away from his bruised, bleeding wrists and ankles. He never felt his body being lifted up as gently as a lamb; nor did he hear the soft words of "Kyou... hang on, you'll be alright. I'll never let him hurt you again, I promise." be spoken in his ear. Kyou never did feel the way that the words just uttered to him... radiated strongly of an unwavering love for him and only him. Kyou never saw who his rescuer was. If he could have seen his savior's eyes, read his savior's mind; he would have heard 'I swear if that sick bastard touches Kyou again, I'LL MURDER HIM!' All that surrounded him was darkness, and from now on, he wanted it to stay that way... for the rest of his life. And with Akito's actions, that feat just might be accomplished.

This was the day that Kyou was broken by the cruelness of Akito, his innocence taken by that poor excuse for a human. Unknown to everyone else, this was also the day that Kyou would lose his will to live. From this day forth, Kyou would shut himself away from the rest of the world and remain in the dark. Everyone he loved and cared for in his own way, even Kazuma... even Tohru... would be isolated from him by his own free will. This... was the day that Kyou truly began to crumble inside and unless one that truly loves him can save him from his all of his pain and nightmares... Kyou will die.

End Chapter 2

Well, that chapter is over. Y'all remember these words: "I know the torture and rape was a little crude, but I tried my best, I hope I did well by your standards. I really am no good at that sorta thing, but I wanted to try it out, see how it went. And I didn't wanna get too graphic; before I ended up getting booted off by the "authorities" that "patrol" this site."? Well, I got booted off anyway for the poll and author's note that had come before and after this chapter! I was also on what I call probation (I like prison terms because that's what it seems like) for a little while. School JUST started and I'm already bogged down with mountains of work, so I haven't been able to update or repost for a while, nor will I probably be able to in the future. Doesn't that just suck big time! Damn my English teacher, DAMN HER TO HELL! Cough, cough Anyway, I want you guys to gimme some feedback to chew on. And don't worry about poor Kyou-Kyou, he will be able to overcome (with a little/ LOT of help), no worries! It will be a long, hard road, but he'll get through it. After all, he'll have a cute soul mate waiting for him to get better so they can be together, of course! Sorry for those who wanted the MPreg; it ain't gonna happen. Check out Kiseki no Otoko if you still want to read a MPreg. Thanks for the waiting, Enjoy Kyou's Suffering and all my other fics!


	3. Oblivious To Rage

Long time no see, eh? Better late than never though, everyone always says. After an almost two year hiatus I am now pleased to bring you Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. bows

Symbols: Kyou normal P.O.V. "Kyou" talking _**Kyou** _flashback, _'Kyou' _Kyou's thoughts, _Kyou _other people's thoughts (whoever's P.O.V. is whoever's thinking at that moment). Whenever there's a combo of symbols, both are happening at the same time

Kyou's Suffering: Chapter 3

Oblivious To Rage

_Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

_Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends._

- 'Wake Me Up When September Ends', Green Day

* * *

Tohru was worried about Kyou; after breakfast, he said he had to bring flowers to his mother's grave but would be back in time for lunch.Shigure frowned at him and told him he knew what would happen if he was caught on the "Inside"; Kyou just scoffed and told him to leave him be before he shrugged on his jacket and shoes before running out the door. It was now just past dinnertime. She just knew something had happened to her friend. So it was only natural that she screamed when the neko was brought in battered and barely breathing. It was a shock to all and it had taken Hatori all night to get Kyou to an even remotely stable condition. The sun was due up in an hour by the time the drained doctor returned downstairs his bangs hiding his eyes from everyone's worried looks. Even Shishou was there, racing to Shigure's after hearing Tohru's tearful voice on his phone saying Kyou was seriously injured. They were all in need of sleep, but that didn't matter right now... allthat mattered was Kyou. "Tori-san..." Ayame was hesitant to speak...he could tell the doctor was tense. Recognition dawned on everyone'sfaces when Hatori raised his head and looked at them all with clouded eyes; everyone could see that inside the one visible jade green orbswirled sadness, rage and all other raw emotions suitable at that moment. They all thought the same thing at that moment: _Akito caught Kyou..._

* * *

Kyou wouldn't wake up. He couldn't wake up. Even in his subconscious mind, he knew he was no longer in Akito's cruel grasp; yet he wished not to awaken. He refused to do so because he did not wish to see those eyes: those traitorous windows to the soul that betrayed one's true emotions no matter how apathetic the face appeared. The less the façade showed, the more the eyes revealed. The neko knew that his family would look upon him and speak with pity in their voices, but the eyes would say it all: _"You disgust me Kyou…" or "I am ashamed of you, spreading your legs for Akito like the little whore you are… I'll bet you even enjoyed it!" _Words would not be needed, for the eyes said it all. The true traitor was the tongue; ever the acidic liar, it betrayed Kyou's trust in a way eyes never could. Eyes were Kyou's only true friend and yet they were his enemy because of the reality they held. He regained clarity, yet not consciousness, only for a moment to tell himself: _"I won't wake up…because if I do…seeing them will only make me wish Akito had killed me. I cannot bear to see the false concern that lies in their faces, even more; I cannot withstand it…if their worry is real…" _So yet again, the one who is the outcast delved into a state of agonizing oblivion in the house of the inu. Unbeknowest to all, though Kyou was treated, it wasn't fast enough...Kyou had an infection, and the fever was starting to set in at that moment.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.) 

Meanwhile, seven Souma males and a tearful Honda Tohru sat silently downstairs around the table. It was clear that she and Momiji were the only ones upset enough to cry; the usagi trying his best to stave his own tears in order to comfort Tohru as best as he could without too much physical contact. However, the knowledge of what happened to his older cousin and to see him look so broken lying in his futon was too much for the young teen himself. In need of his own comfort and knowing somehow that his next action would help them both, he suddenly lunged at the weeping girl and in the next instant felt delicate fingers grip tightly to his small form. When she clutched him to her chest and he felt the salt water dropping into his soft golden fur, he shuddered and released his own tears to coat her shoulder. Surprisingly, the only one calm enough to gently suggest they leave the room was Ayame. The hebi made to get up to escort them but sat back down when both onigiri and usagi vehemently shook their heads and stifled their sobs to quiet simpering; they wanted to be there and had just as much right as the others to learn of Kyou's dilemma. Ayame knew Hatori would not want Tohru or Momiji to hear what was obviously going to be a gruesome report, so he suggested that if Tohru made tea, it would do everyone some good. Hoping to ease the room's tension and feeling it was her responsibility to try, she agreed. Donning a brave face, Tohru wiped her tears away quickly and walked briskly into the kitchen to prepare the warm beverage and once he changed back into a boy, the blonde bunny quickly dressed and followed the girl to help.

Once Momiji was out of sight, all hell broke loose among the men at the table. The martial arts master was the first to speak. "What did Akito do to Kyou!" Kazuma's tone was hushed as not to wake the sleeping boy upstairs or alert the two in the kitchen but it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that the neko's adopted father was far from calm. No word in the dictionary could have described what Kazuma was feeling at that moment but one word came close: utter rage.

All the male Juunishi present were visibly livid but not one at the table could match the father's silent fury except for the man who, unknowingly to everyone else, loved Kyou with his whole heart and soul.

"**Hatori…**," Kazuma ground out through clenched teeth, "**what happened to my son!**"

No beating around the bush would be done tonight. The ryuu wouldn't have it any other way himself. "He was tortured…Kyou was tortured, both physically and mentally…he's suffering from two broken ribs and a third is bruised, numerous whip lashes, various bruises especially on his wrists and ankles from being shackled in his stomach area from a kick, a broken wrist, an already fixed dislocated left shoulder, and…"

Haru slammed his fists onto the table; Shigure too busy swearing and clenching his fists till they turned white to care that ushi cleaved the inu's precious piece of furniture cleanly in half.

Ayame and Yuki both shouted in anger, the brothers reaching a mutual agreement on something they voiced adamently: Akito was a sick teme that needed to be stopped before he hurt Kyou or anyone else again!

Kazuma quickly hushed them…he knew more was wrong by the way Hatori looked ready to explode…his heart felt like it dropped to his stomach when he also saw that Hatori looked like he'd be physically ill pretty soon from what he'd seen of Kyou's bodily state. "Hatori-kun…what else…is there?"

Hatori swallowed heavily then spoke with tension in his voice, "There are also marks that were hard to spot with all the other wounds but easy to identify…"

Haru snarled. "Well then what the hell were they, damnit!" Black Haru had clearly surfaced and nobody felt the need to subdue him this time; Kyou was usually the one to do so with a sparring match and the lack of his presence to fight Haru reminded everyone that he was upstairs barely clinging to life. This time, he controlled himself and as long as he remained seated, he would be allowed to remain boiling with anger. Haru was always known to lash out crazily in his 'black' state…but if he could keep manage his emotions at a time when it was needed, it meant that time- which was now- was a truly serious matter.

Hatori answered quickly in his own clipped tone that did little to hide his anger at his next statement; it hurt him to say, but he had to finish his diagnosis. "They were bite marks…and marks and bruises from fingers…from where Akito bit Kyou and also held him in place…there was also serious internal bleeding from all the tears in his anus…Akito raped Kyou…viciously!"

Everyone was ready to burst out in unbridled rage when a loud crash and a startled cry rang through the air. Yuki rushed towards the sounds origin- the kitchen- to find Tohru passed out on the floor, Momiji desperately trying to shake her back into awareness and a tray of tea cups shattered on the floor near her feet. Her body was just behind the corner of the doorframe, meaning she had been about to walk into the room the Soumas were currently occupying when she fainted. The nezumi's eyes widened in realization as the cold beads of sweat began to trickle down his face.

"Kami-sama…" He whispered in fear.

Tohru had overheard Hatori.

End Chapter 3

* * *

Japanese Dictionary 

Shishou- Master (Kyou's title for Kazuma, everyone elseKazuma taught calls the martial arts master 'Shihan' which basically means the same thing)

Neko - Cat

Inu- Dog

Usagi - Rabbit

Onigiri - Riceball

Hebi - Snake

Juunishi - The 12 Chinese Zodiac Members

Ryuu- Dragon

Ushi - Ox

* * *

A/N: Alright people, I'm back with the long awaited Chapter 3 of 'Kyou's Suffering'! I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update-in fact it's been two years- but I'm about to rectify that. Fruits Basket has gone from 3 books to 13 in the time I've been on hiatus. I've just been through a lot recently. I lost all of my possessions in Hurricane Katrina; including my artwork, all my manga/anime, and my computer which held all my fanfiction files. For the fans of my MPreg, 'Kiseki no Otoko', I'm sorry to say it was deleted after I was reported for having chapters that were comprised solely of author's notes or the poll (I forgot what it was for). I wasn't able to correct it before I was found out and then my computer crashed before Katrina taking the rough draft with it. I was redoing it at the time of Katrina and after I lost everything, I lost the will to write; it was too painful to try again knowing I lost what I was happy with, all I worked so hard on…and I also lost my home since birth…my childhood… BUT I'm trying to start over anew. So if all the fans of my stories will please wait patiently, I shall begin writing anew and start fresh with 'Kiseki'. Since I'm also about to enter college, I may be slower than I was ever before with updates to 'Suffering' and restarting 'K no O', but as I said before, better late than never, right? Please cheer me on, and don't abandon me. 

E.S.


End file.
